1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cut-and fill method of a mine, where the working is done by pillar working, which propagates vertically downwards, the Working is done by placing the stope and the pillars interlaced with each other when propagating downwards. The pillars are made by the hardening fill-method.
2. Description of Related Art
The working of steeply dipping vein ores often includes expensive operating costs and low capacity. However, because the ore body might be valuable, different working methods have been developed. In these circumstances the vein mining method has been used as well as other cut-and fill methods. In one of these methods, which in a sense is a combined working method, the working is unrestricted in the longitudinal direction of the ore, but above it is left either a horizontal pillar of ore or a pillar made with the hardening fill-method. If the mechanical properties of the rock are poor, the horizontal pillars give insufficient support. This can lead to local collapses, collapses at the working site as well as make selective working impossible. In the case of a really valuable and, in terms of its strength, weak ore, a downward propagating cut and fill method has been used, but this method is very inefficient.